Birthday Cake
by LittleSovietGirl
Summary: On Lithuania's birthday, the strangest thing happened. The woman he loved so much was in his house! Making him breakfast! But can he confess? Finally win Natalya's affection?
1. Breakfast

"_Beep! Beep! Beep" _The alarm clock made itself known, waking me up with its loud beeps. Groaning, I rolled over and covered my ears with the pillows. But the persistent clock would not turn off, beeping for me to wake up. "Fine! I'll get up."

Sitting up, I reached over to turn it off manually when I noticed the time. 11:30am. _I never sleep in that late! Why hadn't it gone off?_

I sighed, getting up to use the bathroom. When I looked into the mirror, I saw nothing but what I would normally see. A skinny pale man with long brown locks and green eyes, no one special.

But today should be special. It's my birthday! Maybe it was special for my people; very symbolic. Yet all I feel is old and nothing, almost like I didn't exist.

_At least today I don't have to do anything. Stay in my slippers and robes; maybe order some takeout. _

Shuffling out of the bathroom, I started to notice a smell wafting up from downstairs. It smelt delicious, like freshly baked bread. _Bu_t _who would be making bread in my kitchen_?

After getting dressed, I slowly stepped down the stairs when I saw the back of a woman at my stove. A woman with a long blonde ponytail, a pink apron tired around her waist and two white points peaking from behind her bangs; almost like a bow. _A bow? Belarus? What was she doing here? How did she get in? Why was she here, cooking in my kitchen?_

She must have heard my breathing, turning around to face me with a smile. "Oh! You're awake!" I nodded, sitting down at my table. As curious as I was, I didn't bother asking her why she was here.

She set a plate in front of me, serving an omelette, draniki and a delicious looking ham sandwich. After grabbing a metal dome from the fridge, she sat down with a plate of draniki for herself. Now I was really confused. _The woman of my dreams who breaks my fingers, suddenly makes me breakfast?_

"What's with breakfast?" I managed to ask her without shaking; she seemed calm enough at the moment. Of course that could change at any moment with her.

She lifted the lid of the dome, revealing a 2-layer pink frosted cake. But what caught my attention was two things: the frosting around the strawberry heart and her beautiful smile.

"Happy Birthday, Lithuania!"

* * *

Draniki - Belarusian potato pancakes.


	2. Brunch

World's rarest sight was staring me straight in the face. Natalya was smiling, a cheerful smile. I've known her for so long but I have never seen her smile. Or at least a non-sinister one.

Her gestures touched me just as much as they confused me. She baked me a cake, made me breakfast and was smiling! For my birthday. The scene couldn't get any stranger. But then it occurred to me that she was sitting with her own plate like she was going to eat with me. I have a feeling this is going to be the weirdest but best birthday ever.

"So you made me breakfast for my birthday? Thank you," I spoke, trying not to stutter like I usually did around her. It didn't seem like she was going to hurt me today.

Taking a bite of the sandwich, I realized everything she cooked herself, even the bread. It was delicious, all of it. Everything was perfectly cooked, flavourful and felt like it was made with love. Funny, I never knew she could cook but I guess she must have learned from her older sister. After taking a few bites of omelette, I realized she was watching me eat; probably wondering if it tastes good.

"It's delicious!"

Her face filled with relief and started eating her own. Like as if she was worried I wasn't going to like it. But she worked so hard on it; for me of all people. I still don't understand why.

"I'm glad,' she sighed, taking a mouthful. Her expression was off, like she wasn't pleased with her own cooking. I realized that her plate was small compared to mine. Sure, it was my birthday but I would rather share it with her. Now is my chance to get closer to her anyway.

"Come here," I chuckled as I inched the chair back, patting my lap. It looked like she was going to object but caved because it was my birthday. She came over to me, sitting on my lap so she was facing me. This was closer than I intended; our faces a few inches from each other. I turned my head to watch myself cut a piece of the omelette and fed her.

"B-better?"

I started stuttering again, nervous of the proximity of her body and mouth. Luckily she didn't seem to notice it, chewing with a smile. "Much better," she giggled, taking the fork from me. Yet something else I have never seen her do. But then it occurred to me, we just ate off the same fork. My cheeks filled with a rosy shade, turning my head to avoid her eyes. "Open wide," she giggled again, forkful of draniki waiting for me. I opened it for her, having her feed me. She never said anything about the fork as we continued feeding each other.

My stomach full and the plate empty, she got up to do dishes. "I am so full!"

"Then I'll clean up," she giggled again and put the cake away.

Watching her picking up plates, I didn't want her to have to do more work on my account. "Don't worry about it. I'll do them."

Turning, her smile formed into a pout. "But its your birthday!"

I sighed, walking over to her and putting a few dishes in the sink. "Leave them. I can clean tomorrow."

Her lips remained in an adorable pout, very tempting. "What do you want to do now then? It's your birthday so you decide."

I gathered up all my nerves, working up the courage to do what I have always wanted to do. "This." I planted my lips on hers, pulling her closer to me.


	3. Afternoon, Evening and Night

If she objected, it certainly wasn't obvious. She hadn't moved at all like she was frozen. But it was the way she didn't react that caused me to lose all my courage and pull away. Blushing, I tried to look at her and apologize yet her face remained like a deer in headlights. A silence hung between us before I could managed to speak.

"S-sorry."

She stood still for another moment before speaking. "Y-you kissed me?" Her voice was full of confused shock.

"I'm sorry," I apologized again, scared she'd break my fingers again.

She finally managed to look at me, her beautiful blue-violet eyes downcast with confusion. "Why? Why did you kiss me?"

I blushed again, now looking at her flour-dusted Mary Janes. "Because I always wanted to…" I trailed off, wondering if this was the time to confess my long-term crush to her.

If any shock had left her eyes, it returned with even more surprise. It finally occurred to me that she had no clue at all. She blindly didn't see me at all; not ever noticing the fact that I was always trying to impress her. Suddenly the forgotten feeling of being nothing was returning.

"You always wanted to kiss me?" she spoke with the quietest voice, almost unheard.

I just nodded in reply, unable to speak the words that needed to be said. Her hands covered her face, trying to cover the fact that she was crying. There was only a few times I had ever seen her cry but I could never stand the sight. She let me take her in my arms, her sobs staining my shirt. _But why was she crying? Whatever was bothering her to this extent? _

"Please don't cry," I whispered, tilting her head to look into her watery eyes.

"I was so mean to you!" She sobbed, burying her head back in my chest. "How could you love me back?"

That took a few moments to sink in; nearly missing the word back. _Was she implying she loved me? _

"Natalya! Look at me," I tilted her head again, staring into her sad eyes. "Back? You love me?"

She nodded, her sobs continuing. This was the moment I waited my whole life for. Yet I never imagine she would cry or be this upset. I always wanted her to be mine and she just admitted to wanting the same thing. "Why are you crying then?"

Her cries stopped but a few tears still rolled down her face. "I didn't think you could ever love me. You deserve better!"

"But I already have the best," I sighed, bending my head to kiss her again.

This time she didn't stand in shock, parting her lips for me to play with. Her arms went around my neck, holding me to her as I kissed her passionately. The room seemed to be whirling around us; the moment perfect_. If only time could stop…_

We remained like this for several minutes, neither of us pulling away. She was the first to move back, looking in my eyes. "Do you really love me?" she asked, most of her tears gone.

"I have always loved you," I told her truthfully. To my own surprise, I had finally confessed without a stutter.

Her lips finally turned into a soft and sweet smile. "I'm glad," she sighed happily, hugging me. "It's still your birthday. You can do whatever you want."

I stroked her hair, nuzzling her under my chin. "To be honest, I hadn't planned on doing anything but watching TV in bed. Would you join me for a snuggle?"

She nodded with a slight giggle as I kissed the side of her head. "Could I shower first? I'm all dusty from baking."

I wanted to say let's do it together but I hadn't nerve. Nor was she really ready for that. "Go ahead," I spoke, trying to hide the disappointment in my tone.

"Spasiba," she smiled and took my hand as we headed upstairs to my bedroom. The only shower was in the bathroom of the master so I would be right there while she showered. That made me kind of nervous. It would be my luck to accidentally see her naked and that knife of hers could make an appearance at anytime.

I managed to bring her a towel before she started stripping. "I'll be outside," I told her, trying not to intrude. Even though I really wanted to join her. She nodded, getting in when I left.

A few moments later, it occurred to me that her dress was also covered in food from breakfast. Perhaps I should put in the wash now, not knowing when she was heading home. Creeping in, I spotted her dress on the floor, her underwear inside it. _Lacy and pink. Oh God! _I could feel the blush forming on my cheeks. Not good; I needed get out of there. Quickly. I left a t-shirt for her to change into, put her underwear on the counter and grabbed her dress. I practically ran out to throw it in the wash, blushing a dark colour. Upon returning to my bedroom, all my mind could do was picture her in those pink lace garments.

Several minutes later, she came in the room wearing the t-shirt I left for her. It fit her like a dress, covering halfway down her thighs. Her wet hair was tied into a bun from a scrunchie she brought with her. Trying to eliminate my dirty thoughts, I opened my arms for her to snuggle in. She went into them immediately, snuggling her head on my chest to face the television. After pulling the blankets over her, I started to channel surf, waiting for something appealing. I found some movie we both enjoyed but neither of us paid any attention to it.

Natalya nuzzled her head against my shoulder, looking up at me. Normally she smelt like bloody sunflowers but now I could smell almost like a creamy honey scent. The fragrance was intoxicating, smelling good enough to eat. She must have noticed because she started to laugh. "I know. That body wash smells delicious."

"If I wasn't so full, I could just eat you up," I chuckled, while pretending to bite her wrist. She squealed and squirmed away, laughing. This was nice. I didn't need to feel scared, to shake or stutter. It was like I could just be myself without the shyness. _If only this moment could last forever…_

She paused, suddenly looking at me with sad and serious eyes. "Toris, we need to talk about something," she sighed, clearly bothered about something.

Words like that were never good to a man; scaring him that she changed her mind about loving him. "W-what is it?"

_Damn it! It's back…_

"We can't tell my braht about us," she spoke quietly, trying to hide the sadness.

As scared as Ivan was of her, she was still his little baby sister. And he had a tendency to be protective of her. If men flirted with her, he would flip and try to kill them with his pipe. He knew I loved Natalya. Everyone knew but Natalya herself. Yet he hadn't tried to kill me. Maybe it was because she never gave me the time of day. But now that I actually kissed her, he would kill me and lock her away forever.

"You're right," I tried to say firmly. "He can't find out."

She buried back into my chest, trying to fight back tears. I guess the thoughts of her brother scared her. She stayed like that for a while before I realized she had fallen asleep. Snuggling up to her, I took a nap and woke up to her peaceful sleeping face. It didn't last long, waking up to smile at me. The night finished with feeding each other some cake before nodding off into dreamland again.


	4. Belated Surprise

I tried ringing the doorbell a few times but there was no answer. "How totally odd," I stated to Raivis next to me. "Toris never sleeps in this late. Where could he be?"

He nodded, thinking about it. "Wherever would he go? He doesn't usually have anywhere to go."

Eduard started fishing through his pockets for something, trying to hold onto his package also. We each had presents for Toris, though they were a day late. Ivan took the box from him, putting it with his own and the bouquet he had. Eventually, Eduard pulled out his keys and held up a brass one. "Good thing I have a key. He won't mind."

"Like totally awesome! Now we can get this party started!" I chuckled, pumping my fist in the air once inside.

We each had our hands full with presents and food, making loud thumps as we covered the table. "Now we wait, da?"

Just then, the man in question came down in the stairs, yawning in his boxers.

* * *

A little bonus chapter for you guys for being so patient.


End file.
